Moments
by yami1234
Summary: Their relationship didn't need words. Emotions were comforting enough. Alice and Jasper's reunion after Italy. Redone
1. Hope

**This story might seem familiar to some of you. It's just a redo of the original. I wanted to go back and reedit the chapters itself to rid it of spelling mistakes.**

**All Rights Owned by Stephenie Meyer**

Jasper's P.O.V.

Why did she have to go? What if she didn't get out? What if they killed her? All these questions were running through my mind.  
I began to pace back and forth at the airport waiting helplessly with the rest of my family for Alice, Bella and Edward to come from the plane.  
I still can't believe that Edward ran off to the Voultri just because of something so little as what Rosaline told him. I mean I loved Bella as much as the rest of my family, but for him just to make that quick of a jump to go and get him killed was way out of line. Then again I didn't know the feeling of thinking of losing someone you love until now.

I knew Alice was with the other two and on the plane heading back to the United States, but I still wouldn't feel whole again until I saw her with my own eyes safe in my arms. Only then can I know that everything was going to be alright. Who knew what the Voultri were capable of, maybe something did happen to them. Maybe I would never get to see her again.

I shook my head groaning. I couldn't think about that. I had to stay positive. They were going to be ok. She was going to be ok. I looked around looking at the rest of my family as we waited. Mom seemed more out of it than any of us. I couldn't blame her. If Edward had died, it would have been like her human life all over again. Losing someone you love dearly is a hard thing to comprehend Carlisle was a little stronger. It must have been from all those years alone having no one else to worry about except himself that he was able to build a barrier to his emotions so that no one was able to understand.

But even the strongest fall sometimes. I could still sense his helplessness and his anxiousness fearing the worst. Rosalie and Emmett were standing side by side nearest to the metal detectors. Rosalie's face gave way to all that she was feeling. She probably felt the worst out of all of us. She was mostly the reason that this had happened. If she would have kept her big mouth shut we wouldn't have been in this problem, but still I couldn't really blame her. She thought what we all thought when Alice had that vision. That vision that Bella jumped and died.

Emmett was more controlled than the rest of my family. His expressions were masked by his tough outer shell. I wanted to try to talk to him, possibly to try and take my mind off of losing Alice or the others, but knew that now wasn't the best time. The boy looked like the littlest thing was going to set him off.

So I just stayed in my own corner. My mind kept racing back and forth to seeing Alice the last time and hearing her voice on the phone a few hours ago. I hoped she would be alright. I hoped Bella and Edward would be alright. I hoped that we all could be alright and go back to the way we used to be. It was a lot better back then. A lot better before I attacked Bella. Such a fool I had been not being able to control myself like that. I could have killed her so easily.

I knew everyone forgave me about what happened, but still I felt responsible and guilty. If I would have never attacked her in the first place. We would have never left. Our family would have never split apart. We wouldn't be in the situation we are in now. Consequently this was my entire fault right?

I closed my eyes tightly. No it wasn't my fault. I am still learning. I am still trying to master the urge like everyone else. It just takes time and soon I won't have to worry so much.

My thoughts were suddenly broken when I heard Esme gasp. I looked in my other direction to see Edward and Bella be the first to step out of the terminal. I sighed in relief as Alice strolled right behind them. Edward was guiding Bella, who looked like a walking zombie, towards the others. I wasn't really paying attention.

I knew it was wrong of me to ignore them like that. I should have been thanking Bella for saving my brother and telling her how sorry I am for almost ending her life so many months ago, since I never had the chance to.

I should have been telling Edward how much we missed him and how much of an idiot he was for running off like that. I should have been doing a lot of stuff right then and there, but I didn't.

I stared at Alice, who looked so different to me, than she did a few days ago. I picked it up on her last phone call. Something with her voice. Her voice sounded so different, filled with an emotion that I couldn't quite grasp, but now I did.

She quickly strolled to my side gracefully, even that was different. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and hug her close knowing that she was ok, but I stopped, before I did. Her eyes.

I peered into her eyes and that feeling, the feeling that I had been sensing all along was there and stronger than ever. It was fear.

I had seen fear in her eyes so many times before. With all the visions she had it had become a routine for something to startle her or make her afraid for a few minutes, but then it would go away.

No. This was something different. This wasn't a fear that I normally saw. The fear I had always known was a kind of sensing fear, but never really experienced firsthand, but this fear was. Something happened to her physically and it scared her more and more as the minutes went on. What happened? Did someone hurt her.?

I was thankful for my power to manipulate emotions, if one wanted to call them that. I gently stared into her eyes letting the sense of calmness consume us. Almost immediately I could sense the fear fading from her eyes and her tension and uneasiness soon died with it as well.

We both stared at one another for what seemed like an eternity. I didn't mind. I could have stayed like that forever if I had to, but it came to an end as our family began to walk out. It was Edward and Bella, Esme on one side. Carlisle and Rosaline and Emmett were in the front. We followed in the dead back.

I wrapped my arm around Alice's waist and pulled her close to my side, not wanting to let go. She didn't hesitate as the feeling of calmness washed through us again.

Once in the car, with Mom in the driver seat and dad in another, Alice began to discuss what had happened the last three days in Volterra Italy. Her head was lying casually on my shoulder as she explained the inside of the Voultri and how Aro had sensed something about Bella that we all already knew. That she was different from a lot of the other humans. She told us about Bella stopping Edward moments before he was about to expose what he was.

I thought back to Bella and my brother. They had so much to fix in their relationship and almost lost one another. I wondered what if I had lost Alice, the one I was so in love with. I don't think I could have lived without her. She is my world now and forever.

What if Aro and the Voultri had killed her? What if I never saw her again? I pulled Alice closer as I thought about it more and more. I sensed that she knew something was wrong when I felt her pull away slightly from my tight grasp and stare at me. I didn't know if she could sense what I was thinking or if she was thinking the same thing but she once again came to me slowly pressing her lips to mine.

Her kiss was tender like all the times before as I wrapped my arms around her pulling us into a more passionate kiss. It was then I knew that moments like these may not last, but I had her now and forever. I was going to make sure it stayed that way.

**Thanks so much for reading. If u has time please comment and stay tuned for Alice's POV soon**

**Bree**

**(Thanks for those that reread this story. It was painful to go through and realize how many spelling mistakes I had)**


	2. Complete

**Second redone chapter**

Alice POV

Just another hour. Just another hour and I would be back where I belonged with my family and my love. Still I couldn't shake away what I was feeling. Even after I knew that we were out of the real danger in Italy, the fear that I still felt was as if we had never left. I sat further back into the seat of the airplane trying to compose myself, but still I couldn't. Every little thought that came to my mind reminded me of what happened.

Sure I felt fear sometimes with my visions. It was normal to feel some kind of emotion after one, but this was different. I still couldn't shake this feeling away. We had barely managed to get out of there and it was only because of, Aro having a one on one vision with me. It was so unreal. I felt like my whole body my whole mind was being invaded by an unwelcomed stranger, but still I knew I had to do it in order to make it out of there alive.

I looked over at Bella and Edward who seemed lost in their own little worlds. I sighed a little in relief knowing that my brother was safe and that we were all going back to Forks. I really did miss it there. Just as I felt myself beginning to relax the fear came back worse than it had before. I tried to find some way to compare it to maybe something I had experienced somewhere else, but I couldn't.

The best way I could describe it to myself was it felt like being trapped in a bubble surrounded by complete darkness. Then you take that already placed fear and amplify that by a hundred. Yeah that seemed to come close to the level of fear I was feeling.

My whole body felt numb after another minute of lying inside this emotion, and my mind was slowly going into nothingness again. Suddenly before my mind went completely away, I felt the plane jolt as the landing gear was being rammed into the ground. In that moment my mind stood still and my body became aware again. Was I shaking? I couldn't tell what was happening around me at all. I was just only aware of the other passengers filing out of the plane and into the terminal.

I wasn't surprised by the fact that the whole family was waiting for us at the end of the terminal and as Edward and Bella was surrounded by the other members of my family the little control over my mind and emotions that I had was looking for only one person.

Jasper. I didn't have to go far because in a flash he was standing by me not saying a word. I wanted right then and there to hug him and have him tell me that everything was alright. Maybe he could take away this fear. Slowly my eyes met with his and they locked. I could see he was trying to decipher what was wrong with me because I knew he sensed it. His gifts allowed him that much. After what seemed like an eternity his eyes softened and I felt a way of relief and happiness flow through me, but still it didn't block out the fear that I was feeling. Damn why did it have to be so strong?

I was now beginning to panic. Would this feeling ever go away. I was going to fall apart now, I just knew it. Suddenly felt something wrap around my waist and pull me close. I looked over to see Jasper smiling down at me and sent another wave of emotions at me, but instead of the ones I felt before he sent a different feeling. Love. The feeling was so mutual that it immediately overpowered the rising fear in me.

His love for me and our family coursed through me like a tidal wave and I felt myself beginning to relax for the first time in three days. I smiled a little as he pulled me closer to him, knowing that I was going to be alright. That I was safe while I am with them and knowing that Jasper and I could conquer any fear or feeling no matter how bad or good it is ..Together.

After all a vision is just a vision, they don't always come true, but this one did.

**Hope u liked it. If u have time please review! Thanks**

**~Bree**


End file.
